Believe in the Magic
by weezly
Summary: Loretta was once a muggle until she was granted the wish of being an actual Hogwarts student. Now she is transported back into her normal muggle world but still has all of her things from the books. Loretta is given the clues to a journey that she must ta


Loretta fell face first onto carpet, burning the side of her face. She still clutched her wand in her right hand and slowly tried to pick herself up with her left. She looked down at the Harry Potter book lying there on her floor as if nothing had happened, unmarked or burned. She picked it up and studied it from all around. It still looked the same and nothing was ruined. She opened the front cover and saw that everything was still intact. Loretta flipped through the pages and something caught her eye. She noticed her name in the book, apart of the story, one of Harry, Ron and Hermione's friends just as she had been 2 minutes ago.

Loretta laid the book on her bed and wiped her face with her hands. Cold sweat and tears were running down her cheeks as she placed her hands over her eyes trying to get herself back into the magical world. She thought hard of her memories and wished over and over again that she be transported back. After 5 minutes of nothing she opened the book to a random chapter and placed her hands over the pages and chanted out loud, "Take me back into your world. Take me back in…"

Nothing happened.

Loretta collapsed onto her bed crying into her pillow. She couldn't believe she was back here, in the muggle world. She had just been watching Harry in the third task 10 minutes ago…

She picked her head up to look around her. She had heard a faint rustling on her floor. Loretta slowly looked over her bed to see her wand twitching.

Odd, she thought as she reached down to pick it up. Loretta got up from her bed and examined her wand. She had an idea. She didn't know if it would work…

"Accio book!" exclaimed Loretta and her Goblet of Fire book flew into her hand miraculously . Her eyes became wide with excitement and a yearning for more. She could use magic. She had magic…

It was night, her parents were away. She wondered if they even missed her at all…She crept down her stairs and stopped on the bottom landing to see that her normal muggle house was still the same. Pictures of her family still littered the walls and the television was on. Someone had been here earlier. A picture of her stood on the coffee table with writing underneath it in curvy letters. Loretta walked towards her picture, smiling faintly up at her. She picked it up and read the bottom: "Loretta Anne Jacobs, 1988 - 2005 We love you."

She was dead.

Yet here she was walking around her house like a living, breathing person.

Her breathe came in harsh gasps as she backed away into her stairs and fell onto the carpet trying to catch her breath. Her parents believed her dead. Of course they would, she's been gone for nearly a year. But why announce she's dead? Why not keep looking for her? Was she not wanted? She must not be wanted…

Loretta placed her hand over her heart to feel it beating threateningly in her chest. She slowly raised herself up and walked to the kitchen which led to her backyard. She unlocked the door with shaking hands and stepped outside. She still had her wand.

The air chilled her face and the trees in the distance were swaying as if a storm was coming. Loretta didn't care. She had to call someone…but who…

Loretta raised her wand and chanted a long complex spell she had learned from Hermione. Her voice rang through the wind and echoed through the trees. Thunder erupted as she finished the spell and lightning struck the tree nearest to her. Fire emitted from the tree and Loretta was about to extinguish it with her wand when words started to form in the furious flames.

WE ARE WATCHING YOU LORETTA

The flames vanished and Loretta ran back inside her house and locked the back door. She leaned against it and panted in fear and an awakening thought came to her. She must not be afraid. There was a reason Dumbledore sent that message. Or was it Dumbledore and not just an image she saw in her mind? She had to know.

Loretta raced back up her stairs and threw open the door to her room. Her Goblet of Fire book was glowing. As Loretta stared at this surreal appearance for a book something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Loretta looked at her other Harry Potter books and saw that they too were glowing. She reached for them and before she even touched them she felt a sort of heat emitting from the book. She grabbed it anyway and felt her hands burn a she threw the books one by one onto her bed. The books glowed a bright orange as they laid on top of each other. The light was so blinding that it seemed as if a bonfire was burning on her bed. The light of the books continued for a few more seconds until it stopped.

Loretta walked towards them in fear that they might ignite again but after 2 minutes of nothing she bent down and picked up one of the books.

Her hand had led her to the first book. She felt a rush of an exhilarating power as she lifted the cover. She opened it to the chapters section and saw that the chapter names were not the same. Instead of "The Boy Who Lived" it said _"Loretta's Beginning"_ in the same font of letters used in the books.

_Chapter two: "A turn too many"_

_Chapter three: "Keep awake from fear"_

_Chapter four: "Don't stop"_

_Chapter five: "Long wide road of hope"_

_Chapter six: "Stay the night"_

_Chapter seven: "You are ending the passing"_

The rest of the chapter names were blank. They had numbers but no names. Loretta hesitantly turned to page one and read the first sentence, _"Walk, child, and don't look back. We guide you_ _and lead you to a world of free existence. You start your journey here, standing by your bed,_ _looking at me."_ Loretta gasped. This was a guide to a journey she must take.

All the symbols of the night came to this existing spot of the earth where she must be. To take this journey and become a part of a real wizarding world and be one of them. Everything was happening for a reason: Being transported back here, her name in the books, her death, the odd message from who she thinks is from Dumbledore, the glowing books filled with her fate.

Loretta grabbed a black bag she had hanging from her door and put her books in it and extra clothes for the journey. She had muggle money if it came to it as well as wizard money. She slipped on her black cloak with her Gryffindor crest gleaming on her chest. Loretta placed her bag around her shoulder, walked out of her room and down the stairs, holding only the first book in her hand and walked out of the front door to an adventure in the night.


End file.
